


Like Heaven and Hell Collide

by sue-taguchique (peteyjared92)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteyjared92/pseuds/sue-taguchique
Summary: Minhyuk just wanted to be with Hyunwoo.He just wanted to be Hyunwoo’s.





	Like Heaven and Hell Collide

**Author's Note:**

> When you wanted to write something else but your mind is in an unstable mode. Zzzz…
> 
> Unbeta-ed so apologies in advance for any spelling or grammatical error(s). Comments and kudos are definitely welcomed and loved.

The stars were twinkling brightly in the blanket of dark blue skies. The soft blowing breeze made the rustling leaves danced on the ground, creating crunchy music over the silent night. 

Minhyuk has been wanting to do this. He had been wanting to get embraced by the chilly night breeze, lying on the grass while watching the skies, watching how the constellations danced above him. 

He averted his gaze, turning to his side. Like as if waiting for someone, like as if hoping to see someone lying there beside him, watching the same constellations. His small smile faded, leaving him with a sigh. 

 

 

“One day, I’ll definitely get my pilot license. And then, I’ll definitely bring you to the skies, and we can see the constellations closer than what you think.” Hyunwoo muttered under his breath, his lips were carved into a smile. His eyes were staring into the skies, one hand folded on the back of his head as he was lying down on the grass. Minhyuk giggled, turning to his side, facing Hyunwoo. He tucked his hands underneath his head, acting like a pillow, or probably a barrier for his face from the tickling grass.

Hyunwoo’s dream is big. He had those ever since he was young, for as long as Minhyuk had known him. 

And Minhyuk? He just wanted to be with Hyunwoo.

He just wanted to be Hyunwoo’s. 

“You’ll get there, Hyunwoo. You’ll definitely get your license and we will definitely see the constellations in front of our eyes.” Minhyuk said, reaching out for Hyunwoo’s free hand and interlocked their fingers. Hyunwoo turned, looking straight into Minhyuk’s eyes. 

It twinkled brighter, beautifully than any of the constellations that Minhyuk had witnessed. 

 

 

“You know, Hyunwoo. Mother called just now.” Minhyuk said, just above whisper. His fingers were softly playing with Hyunwoo’s locks, as the older was sleeping soundly on his lap. 

It was 3am in the morning. Hyunwoo was fast asleep. 

“She asked me if I’m doing good, if I’m eating well. It’s funny, she wouldn’t ask about you, still.” Minhyuk smiled, remembering the conversation that he had with his mother earlier on. 

His mother never accepted their relationship, despite knowing Hyunwoo since he was young. But Minhyuk was head over heels for Hyunwoo. He would do anything for Hyunwoo. He would go anywhere for Hyunwoo, with Hyunwoo. 

“It’s really eating me on the inside but… I know I’m at the right place now. As much as I want her to accept you, I don’t think it’s going to happen anytime soon.” Minhyuk felt Hyunwoo stirred in his lap, shifting a little. As soon as Hyunwoo was still in his sleep again. Minhyuk drew himself closer, planting a fluttering kiss on Hyunwoo’s forehead. 

“Goodnight, sweetheart. Sweet dream.” 

 

 

Minhyuk stopped going up the hill to watch the constellations at night. He realized he started to hate the chilly night breeze. He realized how the blinking constellations started to blind him. He realized how much of a time waster going up the hill just to watch the blinking constellation up in the sky. 

Most of all, he started to hate the sky. 

The sky which is sharing Hyunwoo. His Hyunwoo. 

Slowly, he came to realize how Hyunwoo started to change. He realized how Hyunwoo started to love the sky more. More than Minhyuk. 

 

 

It was 3am in the morning. The ticking alarm clock on the bedside table was loud, echoing through the stagnant room. Minhyuk leaned on the headboard, watching how Hyunwoo was sleeping soundly on the other side of the bed. 

He didn’t know how long he had been watching. He didn’t know how long he had been fighting the urge to touch Hyunwoo, to play with his hair like how he had always been doing. 

It hurts, Minhyuk felt like saying. Minhyuk wanted to convey that to Hyunwoo but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t.

Not when Hyunwoo is slowly reaching his goal. Not when Hyunwoo is almost at the peak of his dream. 

Minhyuk sighed, swallowing his thoughts hard. He just has to tell himself that these are all in his head. That he is thinking too much. That he is just self conscious about his relationship with Hyunwoo.

Nothing is wrong. All is fine. He’s good. Hyunwoo’s good. They’re good. All is fine.

Minhyuk raised his knees high up to his chest. He folded his arms and buried his face in them. 

He realized he was lying to himself.

It hurts, badly.

 

 

“Minhyuk, I’m doing this for the two of us!” Hyunwoo had never raised his voice on Minhyuk, not even once, Minhyuk remembered correctly. 

He had definitely awakened the beast.

Minhyuk couldn’t say anything. He gritted his teeth, suppressing his anger. A fire shouldn’t be fought with fire. It needs water but Minhyuk couldn’t be it now. He couldn’t calm Hyunwoo down. Not when his own emotion is on the rampage. 

Hyunwoo left. Without a word. He didn’t even look at Minhyuk. He didn’t even bid Minhyuk goodbye like how he always did. What’s more a small kiss planted on Minhyuk’s forehead every time he’s leaving for the sky.

 

 

“How’s Hyunwoo?” Minhyuk startled, biting his lower lips as he pressed his phone even closer to his ear. It was the first time after so long that he had heard his mother mentioned Hyunwoo’s name. 

It felt like he didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t want to talk about it. 

“Mother, can I drop by later? I miss eating your home cook food.” Minhyuk stated, forcing his tone to change, pretend like he didn’t hear what his mother was asking him earlier on. 

 

 

The rain fell from the dark skies, pattering on the window of Minhyuk’s room. He watched how the glass of the window got fogged as he sat on the ledge of the window. 

How long has it been? A week? A month? Minhyuk lost count. Probably he should forget. He should learn how to forget the people who didn’t remember him. 

He should stop hurting himself. 

But it was 2am. And Minhyuk is missing someone. 

He didn’t know why his body is defying his mind. He was already opening the front door of his house, stepping out of the house. He ignored the cold droplets of water hitting his skin as he ran towards a familiar road. 

The moment he reached the front of porch of what seems to be the house he used to live in, he knocked on the door desperately. He ignored the fact that it was 2am, that he would wake someone up. 

Because the person that he wanted to see was now standing behind the door, puzzled expression with eyebrows stitching closer one another. His hair was disheveled from the sleep that he was probably getting. 

But Minhyuk didn’t care because he wanted to be with Hyunwoo. 

He wanted to be Hyunwoo’s. 

He strode closer to Hyunwoo and planted a kiss on his lips, cupping Hyunwoo’s face with his cold hands. He was prepared to get rejected by Hyunwoo, to get pushed by Hyunwoo but it didn’t come. Furthermore, Hyunwoo pulled him even closer, tugging him by the waist, ignoring how Minhyuk’s wet shirt was sticking to Hyunwoo’s skin. 

“Don’t ever leave me again, Minhyuk.” It was the first time after so long that Minhyuk smiled. 

 

 

Minhyuk got up from the ground, wiping the soil that got stuck on his pants. He stretched his arms above his head, breathing along the fresh air. He was about to walk away as he saw a silhouette approaching his way. A bouquet of white lilies in one hand, spotting a white uniform donning his fit body. 

Minhyuk smiled, calming his thumping heart. 

And when Hyunwoo was standing in front of him, his smile was brighter than any constellation in the sky. 

“Let me bring you to the sky, somewhere beautiful. Somewhere only the two of us can reach.” Minhyuk’s smile turned mischievous. He pulled Hyunwoo by the tie around his neck and kissed him on his lips. 

It doesn’t matter where it will be. Minhyuk will forever be with Hyunwoo. 

Always. Anywhere.


End file.
